


Thrill Seeking and Hand Jobs

by Blackat19



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Semi-public hand jobs, Sykkuno is a sub, Sykkuno likes being called a good boy, and I will die on that hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackat19/pseuds/Blackat19
Summary: Sykkuno often forgot that while Corpse was a very private person he was also quite the thrill seeker
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 237





	Thrill Seeking and Hand Jobs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Take_Aime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Aime/gifts).



> This is for you my queen! I hope you feel better but in the mean time here's a more polished story for you!!! I love you and hope you enjoy! 💜💜💜

Sykkuno often forgot that while Corpse was a very private person he was also quite the thrill seeker, made obvious by him randomly admitting he used to do parkour, in his knife collection, in how corpse was currently ravishing his mouth in a semi-dark corner as their friends drank and danced around them, enjoying the party and being able to let loose.

One close look however and they would notice how corpse's hand was currently occupied in the front of sykkuno's jeans, they would notice how his fingers dug into corpse's muscular arms and how he shivered as corpse brushed his thumb over his sensitive tip. If they were close enough they would hear corpse's filthy whispers caressing his ears, would hear the little whimpers he let loose, confirmation that he liked being called a good boy, liked being called a good little slut for daddy. They would hear his broken cry that corpse easily swallowed, practically shoving sy into the wall as he shuddered against him, collapsing against his chest as he came back down from his high. 

When he regained his senses he was surprised nobody had noticed them, that nobody was paying them any mind, though he figured they would when he realized his jeans had a pretty obvious stain on the front of them. 

He blushed, embarrassment flooding through him at the thought, but before he could spiral it was like corpse read his mind, talking to him gently while guiding him to the bathroom, and it was only when the door was closed and locked that Sykkuno let out the breath he was holding. 

Before he could say anything though there was a loud bang that had him jumping in surprise and even corpse turned around. Sykkuno blushed again as Rae's loud voice came through the door, corpse's dark chuckle not helping any.

"HEY YOU TWO! I SAW YOU ENTER AND WANTED TO REMIND YOU THAT THE BATHROOM IS NOT WHERE YOU FUCK! PEOPLE GOTTA PEE!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
